A Banished Goddess And A Rebellious Prince
by xXalways-on-my-mindXx
Summary: Chapter 7: Truth Finds a Way, both survived but it seems their relationship is in tatters. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno
1. Banished

**A Banished Goddess and a Rebellious Prince**

**Thanks to all the people who have been reading this and I'm sorry that this story hasn't been that good but hopefully after I've redone it it'll be better**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sakura nor Sasuke**

**Medieval style, it might be a bit boring at first but it should get more interesting later on. My first fan fiction, hope you like it!**

She was a goddess banished to earth.

She lay unconscious by a lake with only a stained white robe to cover herself with. It was starting to snow and her short pink hair lay in the snowflakes, messy and uneven. Being cut and pulled apart just recently.

The young maiden would have frozen if not for the dark-haired man that carried her to shelter. He had been mesmerised by her beauty even though she was covered in dirt and the sort, her pink hair and slender body.

He was Prince Sasuke and unknown to him she was Goddess Sakura, banished to live as a mortal until she died or unless the other gods and goddesses decided to take her back, for her crimes.

~*~*~*~

Sakura was dreaming, she was arguing but then every god and goddess looked at her in disappointment. There was a blur and her waist-length pink hair was cut and pulled brutally by the others. Then it was dark, she could see nothing. Then a blurry vision of a mystical lake, pure white snowflakes that seemed so innocent unlike the stain on her robe which was another proof to her exile. But the most confusing vision was a dark-haired sir whose face was blurred as was everything else but his dark onyx hair.

Sakura finally awoke from her dreams, unfamiliar to the cosy bed she was in and dull grey bricked room with a single window. She forgot about the strange dream of her happenings instantly.

She decided on her plan, she would act dumb, pretend to be a young maiden who had gotten lost and abandoned.

Abandoned indeed, by the heavens.

It was her punishment for arguing with the other gods and goddesses against their cruel plans. She had to face it; she was never going to be accepted back...

"You're awake?" A cold, stone like voice broke her chain of thoughts and self-pity. She was used to cold tones, to survive in the heavens you needed to know to be subtle with the difficult gods and goddesses, one mistake and you could end up in exile, as she was in now.

She looked up and saw a young, handsome man sitting on the chair near the window.

"Yes, was it you who saved me sir?"

"Indeed, but why were you lying there unconscious near the lake wearing only a robe?" He was so straight-forward. Reminding her of the others she now wanted so to desperately forget about.

"Before I answer that might I ask who you are?" She asked thinking of how to reply and what she would do. He was too quick to get to the point.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He said formally but with the usual uncaring tone, but yet he wanted to get to know her as a normal mortal, not a prince. It was something inside him that reacted instantly. After all he was sick of being loved only because of his title and looks.

"And I am Sakura Haruno, I had gotten lost and was abandoned, so tired that I merely fell unconscious after having a drink of water by the lake,"

Daughter of God Haruno, her cruel father who cast her out without a second thought all because he believed her to be weak for caring for mortals unlike the rest of the gods.

"Thank you for saving me Sasuke," She gave him a warm, genuine smile.

He was rendered speechless.

Again mesmerised but by her green orbs instead. Sasuke was surprising himself again and again

"Hn." The only thing he could bring himself to say.

He heard the faint sound of a horn waking him from his daze and remembering the meeting with his father he was to attend to that afternoon.

"I must leave now, stay here until I come back and I shall help you then." He said coldly and with that he left.

"Of course," Sakura said after the door was shut.

Such a cold sir, she never knew mortals were also so very cold, yet still her saviour, staying with him would be the best option. Sakura wouldn't dare risk going out there without someone to guide her after all Sakura had not a single possession but her long, stained white robe.

Her green eyes flickered around the room, memorising where everything was. A wardrobe, desk, bed and the chair by the window which was to her right.

Sakura made sure all was quiet and opened the wardrobe. Inside were uniforms, armour and formal clothes for an occasion such as a ball. No clothes for a lady such as herself, but what did she expect from the cold gentleman who dressed as a soldier?

Sakura closed the wardrobe door and opened a drawer finding it filled with letters, love letters at that. She jumped up as the door of the room was opened and a fair-haired sir came in shouting.

"SASUKE! Training time! I'll beat y..."

**Was this longer and better than the original?**

**Please review and a bit of criticism is welcome, but please be nice.**

**Thank you :)**


	2. Hokage and Ramen

**A Banished Goddess and a Rebellious Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sakura nor Sasuke**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Still short but it'll be longer as it's been redone!**

**Sorta medieval, in this story hokages are kings, just so you know.**

_Last chapter:_

_Sakura closed the wardrobe door and opened a drawer finding it filled with letters, love letters at that. __Sakura jumped up when the door of the room was opened wide and a fair-haired boy came in shouting._

"_SASUKE! Training time! I'll beat y..."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He stopped in his tracks seeing Sakura.

A good friend walking into his friend's chamber only to find a fair rosy haired maiden sitting on his bed opening a drawer.

By the look of the maiden she was of off the streets, so he must have saved her and even brought her to his chambers.

Was this the same cold, uncaring Sasuke who ignored every damsel, mistress, lady, duchess and princess's invitations for the ball or any sort of courting beautiful or not?

A seemingly stranger maiden who was beautiful but Sasuke would not fall for a damsel easily or any at all that he knew of.

He was silent, unable to say a word (she seemed to have that effect on people), so Sakura did instead.

"Are you an acquaintance of Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura was unsure how to get out of this situation. What if she was accused of stealing? She took every situation she could get in into account.

"Well of course, I am the great Naruto Uzumaki and I shall be the next hokage!" He yelled and through the small gap of the opened door Sakura could see a servant boy walk by shaking his head.

First banished from the heavens, then saved by a cold one and caught by the complete opposite of him, a rude obnoxious one. She would have to switch her acting quickly; it was good for she hadn't had such a challenge in a while.

"Um, may I ask what this hokage is?" Being raised in the heavens she knew little to almost nothing about the Earth's mortals' customs.

"You don't know?" He said it as though it was a crime and for someone who had such a huge spirit it had been crushed so quickly.

"Are you even from this world?! Everyone knows what a hokage is," He stared at her in surprise.

"W-well... of course," Sakura stuttered but regained her act but panicked inside. How did he guess? Was it that obvious?

"The hokage is umm, another word for it is...KING that's right king. The hokage is a king, even if Sasuke is the heir I will still become the next HOKAGE!" He shouted once again.

He then started to laugh...strangely.

She discovered that Naruto was one to recover quite quickly even if his pride had been greatly ruined.

"Anyway, what was your name again? Do you by any chance know where Sasuke is?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and no, Sasuke didn't tell me where he was going, only that he would be back later," She still had not thought out her full cover story, such as where she had come from. She did not even know the name of any of the lands yet.

"Okay... um are you not cold in that robe?" The robe had slipped slightly off revealing a small part of the beautiful skin on her shoulder.

"Extremely," Sakura realised how cold she really was. In the heavens they always wore robes and it was fine there but here it was different, very different.

Here there was huge winds and storms, snow, rain, droughts caused by gods and goddesses, of course. Now she wished she's learnt more about what her fellows actually did with the weather in this mortal world.

"Wait here," He said running out of the chamber.

Why did they all run off on her and tell her to wait there? It's not like she could go anywhere by herself. Anything could happen after all.

A few short moments later the fair-haired Naruto came back with a lady that looked her own age with long blue hair. Her cheeks were very red and her whole face was starting to turn the same colour as well.

"Hinata, can you find her some proper clothes?"

"O-of c-course N-naruto-k-kun," The lady stuttered shyly.

She took Sakura by hand and took her to another room filled with clothes; including robes. Naruto waited outside for them.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," She introduced herself, her voice soft and pleasant.

"Sakura Haruno," She replied, smiling the same way she did with Sasuke.

Hinata pulled out a long silky green gown and asked her to try it on. Sakura did as she asked and changed.

"What do you think Sakura-chan? I think you should try these on also," Hinata hadn't stuttered at all and was less shy. She handed Sakura a robe (kimono) which was a light colour that had sakura flowers sewn on it, a blood red night gown and a purple gown with a darker purple silk robe over the top and a gold ribbon around the waist. It seemed as though it would be worn to a ball.

They took all of which she had tried on.

"I'm so hungry, let's have Ichiraku's RAMEN!" Naruto yelled after the two came back out. He jumped around happily and Hinata's cheeks flushed a bright red once again.

"Erm... Naruto, what is this ramen you speak of?" Sakura asked unsurely.

He looked at her as though she committed the biggest crime ever known to the world.

"Where on Earth have you been?" His jaw seemed to hang down to his feet. But did he have to say such things? It was making her nervous and uneasy.

"Um... I... erm..."

"You don't have to actually have to answer that and ramen; it's the greatest thing you'll ever eat!" Naruto regained his confidence quickly.

Naruto ran to small shop with pretty red drapes pulling Sakura and Hinata along.

While they were enjoying themselves and Sakura was being introduced to the strange things of the to her new world Sasuke had gotten back from his meeting and had come back to his room only to find that Sakura was gone.

**What will Sasuke do? I know you're wondering, what about Itachi? You'll find out later. Well actually you probably already know but oh well :P**

**And they probably wouldn't have ramen in that time, well in this story they do.**

**Review please :)**


	3. A Worried Prince

**A Banished Goddess and a Rebellious Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**And remember that it's being redone!**

**I think I'm sorta getting the hang of how to write medieval, or maybe not. Trying as hard as possible to make it longer**

**Some bits are a little confusing :S**

**Hope you like it!**

_Last chapter:_

_Naruto ran to small shop with pretty red drapes pulling Sakura and Hinata along._

_While they were enjoying themselves and Sakura was being introduced to the strange things of the to her new world Sasuke had gotten back from his meeting and had come back to his room only to find that Sakura was gone._

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke became very worried. He frantically searched around his chambers and then around the whole palace. It was quite big but Sasuke was fast. He gave up returning to his chambers for now, debating with himself whether to tell Naruto about her or not.

"You're right Naruto, it's delicious!" Sakura exclaimed after having some of the ramen in the small red draped shop.

All around her mouth, her whole face was a mess; soup and ramen on it.

They all looked at her and laughed.

"Didn't I tell you?" Naruto said after they had all finished laughing and Sakura had wiped her face with a cloth from Hinata.

They had finished eating and showed Sakura around the village and explaining what some of the things were when she had asked.

"Are you sure they didn't lock you up, how else can you not know these things?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly,"

She thought about it.

Maybe they really did lock her up, up there you would live an immortal life but only if you followed the rules of her father and some of the other lords. Here it was fun, a happy, joy filled land with nice mortals, less rules and delicious foods. Even if there were storms and the such it was generally fun.

"Sakura-chan, will you go to the ball that shall be held in a few days?" Hinata asked sweetly without stuttering.

"Don't tell me Sakura, you don't know what a ball is," Naruto stared at her in shock.

"Of course I do, but I don't know if I'll go to that one," Naruto sighed in relief, placing his hand on Hinata's shoulder as another sign of relief making the young lady flush with embarrassment. It was hard explaining what all of what Sakura asked was.

"You should go; you'll get to meet lot's more people and everything! I'll introduce you to Neji Hyuuga; who is Hinata's cousin, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee,"

"You'll also meet Lady Tenten, Mistress Temari and Madame Ino,"

"Do you mean Ino Yamanaka by any chance?" It couldn't be, her good friend Ino Yamanaka who, herself had decided to leave the heavens has even risen to a great mistress in the mortal world? Surely not.

"Y-yes do you know her Sakura-chan?" Hinata was a little unsure how to react to the recently shocked Sakura.

"Um...n-no, I haven't met her in person but there were some interesting stories about Madame Ino." How would they react if she told them that she knew a great mistress yet not even know what the hokage or ramen was.

"Yes, there was a story that Ino came from a magical place," They all got up and Naruto payed.

"N-naruto, y-you sh-should call her Madame. You m-may offend her," Hinata warned.

"Well okay Hinata, so Sakura you should really go to the ball," Naruto put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and her cheeks turned another shade of red.

"Yes, yes. Naruto and I shall help you with the dress and going in," They left the shop unsure where they were headed.

"Do I need something to go into the ball?"

"Indeed, you need to be of royal blood, like lords or ladies and such or you need to be escorted by a person of royal blood," Hinata explained.

The balls in the heavens were with everyone, all were allowed because the others would've been banished in the mortal world or locked up.

"Yes, we'll find someone to escort you to it. I will be taking Hinata, Neji escorting Tenten, Shikamaru escorting Temari and Kiba escorting Ino, so you could be escorted by Rock Lee or the prince himself," Naruto also explained while Hinata's whole face was becoming more and more red as though she had a temperature.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Speaking of which at the moment the prince was too tired, almost falling asleep in his chambers. He sneezed and kept debating with himself.

Sasuke could not tell another soul for he should not have helped her in the first place, his father and the kingdom's enemies would see a sign of mercy as weakness.

He had another meeting to attend to about choosing a wife early and such since his brother had abandoned the kingdom. Ever since then the elders in the kingdom looked down on him thinking he would follow in his brothers footsteps for his brother had left at about the age he was now.

He was just a disappointment to all of them.

He walked back and forth in his room still contemplating about whether he should tell Naruto about the mysterious maiden and sat down on his favourite chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Naruto and Hinata took Sakura back to Sasuke's chambers after a short exploration of the village hoping for some answers from him since Sakura had changed the subject whenever they asked about where she was from so they decided not to pursue the topic.

Sakura opened the door seeing the room looked different, it was bigger. There was another wall that cut through half way of the room. There was a fire place, another window, thick curtains that you would get dressed behind and a huge wooden table with matching chairs. Sasuke was sitting on the same chair he was sitting on before when she first met him with a worried look on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sasuke was flabbergasted, the maiden he was looking for was had just opened the door with his friend and the person his friend everyone thought was courting.

What had they been doing?!

"Sasuke! You missed training..." Naruto trailed off and started to laugh nervously after receiving one of Sasuke's deadly glares.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**I love all the reviewers! Therefore review, then I'll love you too! YAY! Sharing the love!**

**Next time I update will be really soon because I'm redoing it!**


	4. The Ball: Part 1

**A Banished Goddess and a Rebellious Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sakura nor Sasuke**

**Main: sasuxsaku**

**Minor: naruxhina, shikaxino, nejixten**

**Note: I might change the rating to T next time**

**Sorry if my writing is confusing in any way. It may be too short or not descriptive enough.**

**But I've redone all the chapters so far so you might want to read from the start. It shoulf be at least slightly better than before**

**Soz also cause I had writers block, especially for the first part.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers; **_anime59, KurenariBara-chan, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, LadyMartel4000, xxxVanstarxxx, x.X.294x.X.x.X.x., chocyjod, BlueSword23, -xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-, sakurasapprentice7_

**Hope you like it! Hopefully there's more sasusaku in this chapter than the last ones.**

-

_Last chapter:_

_Sasuke was flabbergasted, the maiden he was looking for was had just opened the door with his friend and the person his friend everyone thought was courting._

_What had they been doing?!_

_"Sasuke! You missed training..." Naruto trailed off and started to laugh nervously after receiving one of Sasuke's deadly glares._

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So where have you been?" Sasuke directed every single one of his glares at Naruto.

"Getting Sakura proper dresses and gowns unlike you, leaving her here by herself to freeze," Naruto loved to make Sasuke angry. It was only occasional when Sasuke actually did get angry and Naruto wasn't going to pass this rare chance.

Sasuke simply glared at Naruto again.

Hinata just smiled and looked away. She had been through so many of these arguments and knew not to interrupt.

If only she had told Sakura this.

"Both of you are so thick-skulled, stop fighting like young children." Sakura interrupted. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her, Sasuke giving her his death glare instead.

"This was your fault in the first place, if you hadn't left..."

"Then I would have died of the cold,"

"Don't interrupt me." No lady had ever treated him like this and Naruto knew this too for he was on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

"All high and mighty are you now? Should I call you King Sasuke now?" Sasuke cringed when she said the word 'king'. Sakura hadn't actually any idea what she was doing, it was just something natural.

"I might of died of starvation too." She added.

"Hn," Sasuke attempted to be his usual cold-hearted self but after talk of him being king was terrible.

It felt as though his slowly returning happiness and curiosity was lost all over again.

He couldn't stand it.

He thought she'd be different, but he didn't understand that Sakura actually had no idea who he really was.

"S-Sakura, I-I think it's t-time to p-prepare you for the b-b-ball," Hinata ended their short argument.

Sakura returned Sasuke's glare and left with Hinata. Naruto and Sasuke finally started their training.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura stepped down from the marble steps into the candlelit hall; almost every eye was on the young rosette. Hinata had chosen the purple gown that had a darker purple robe over the top with shining golden ribbon tied around her waist.

Sakura walked through the crowd, the purple gown swished around her legs as she looked for her saviour unwary of another pair of eyes that watched her every move.

Instead she found her oldest friend Ino.

"Madame Ino?"

But what if Ino didn't recognise her? Although they had been great friends for decades for Sakura was older than she looked and acted being a goddess and all. But it had also been years since the two had seen eachother, so she must act like she was unwary of the heavens until Ino knew it was her.

Ino was wearing a deep blue gown that became darker the lower it was with white gloves and a small silver tiara.

Ino spun around and seeing a Sakura she was extremely confused.

"Sak– Mistress Sakura?" Ino remembering she was in the mortal world.

"May I talk privately with you?" She needed to know about what had happened without the suitors that surrounded her.

"Of course," Ino took her to the closest balcony where two huge maroon curtains were draped on each side which Ino pulled across to cover them.

"What has happened, Ino? Why did you leave?"

"What about yourself? Why are you here? Sakura, you should know you're still the only one that I cannot read,"

Sakura smiled at the last thing Ino had said. Ino, who could read minds of mortals, gods and goddesses, she was most likely sick of what they thought about her. Them unwary of her mind reading skills while Sakura herself had yet to reveal her own.

"Banished." Was all Sakura needed to say and Ino understood instantly, knowing what might of happened. Sakura would still be the happy, kind-hearted goddess she knew but was somewhat impulsive. Ino, herself needed to stop her several times from speaking up but without her she must of finally spoke up.

"I was sick of the heavens and their regulations, it is happier in the mortal world more than the heavens will ever be. I am greatly respected here also unlike the heavens where they thought of me as useless,"

"I agree somewhat, I was saved by another, were you?"

"Indeed, Shikamaru the son of the duke from the Nara lands. As of you?" Shikamaru was another she could read but not properly, the thoughts passed her mind too quickly.

"Sasuke Uchiha but I do not know if he is a duke of such,"

"Sakura do you not know that Lord Sasuke is..." Ino stopped as she heard a ruffling noise from the curtains. She pulled the curtains apart quickly only to find Shikamaru avoiding one of his insane suitors.

Ino knew that the insane suitor was Karin who was after Sasuke but anyone close enough to the prince would do. Little did they know Karin heard everything and would try to reveal the two for what they really were.

Ino gave Shikamaru an unhappy look and they left to dance.

Sasuke saw the young breath-taking maiden coming from the balcony; she was always able to make his heart beat somewhat faster and he had already forgotten about what had happened previously.

She looked around still unable to find him. Sasuke tapped her on her shoulder, making her spin around and the purple gown swirl around her legs once again.

"Shall we dance?" He reached out his hand, only able to speak to her coldly.

She took in a breath but didn't release. Her mind went blank; she had never in her whole entire life felt mesmerised before about a mortal or god for that matter. His onyx eyes stared into her green eyes for a while, neither making a move.

She finally released her breath and took in another to speak.

"Indeed," She matched his coldness trying not to fall for his mesmerising looks.

She took his hand and he led her to the centre of the hall to dance.

The evil pair of eyes watched her every move waiting for her to falter even slightly.

But Sakura danced perfectly. Having used to be a goddess she was trained to be perfect in everything. In the past many were banished for acting the slightest like a mortal, she was just another.

Slipping over was a mortal act and doing so the others would accuse you of having done it on purpose.

Many jealous duchesses and their maids were watching, they all glared at Sakura.

Karin was now determined to reveal Sakura to Sasuke, completely forgetting about Ino.

Sasuke led Sakura toward a different balcony than the one she was with Ino before.

They stood there leaning on the balcony and looking at the kingdom together.

There was a beautiful view of the whole kingdom; she hadn't payed attention to the view in the other balcony for all the questions and a confusing reunion.

The sun had set hours ago but tonight there was a full moon lighting up the sky like a small candle light.

She was mesmerised by the moon this time similar to the many times she was back in the heavens, on the clouds watching the mortal world, the lovely sun setting and rising each day and her favourite, the moon which would give the world a nice shine.

Sasuke stood and waited while the rosette gazed up at the sky.

He took a few steps and stood next to her making her realise that he was still there.

She looked up at him with her big sad and mesmerising eyes.

He smirked, leaned down but stopped as soon as he caught sight of the others.

"We need to talk," He whispered into her ear instead, wary of the others. "Privately," He added when he caught a glimpse of Karin.

Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were watching. Ino smiled wishing that her saviour would be attacted to herself like that. Hinata smiled too and blushed when she looked at Naruto.

Karin was also watching, upset and wanting to hurt Sakura more and more. She had been chasing after Sasuke for years and years but yet some other who isn't even a duchess steals him away, it's some lowly peasant girl who. Even though she was originally a goddess she is now a banished lowly maiden.

The pair of evil eyes were still watching, now knowing Sasuke's weakness and planning his family's downfall. A plan that was sure to succeed unlike the last plan he had carried out over a century ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**What are the evil creep's plans? What will Karin do from jealousy? When will Tenten, Neji and others come in?**

**Also I changed the plot a bit, I think it'll be better this way.**

**I'm not actually sure myself, but I will next time I update! XD**

**Please review, some criticism is welcome but please don't be too harsh.**

**And remember if you're a reviewer you're always loved!**


	5. The Ball: Part 2

**A Banished Goddess and a Rebellious Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sakura nor Sasuke**

**Main: sasuxsaku**

**Minor: naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino (which changes to shikaxtem, saixino)**

**I've redone all the chapters now so I suggest you reread it or at least the last chapter which I've changed the plot slightly, but the rest is pretty much the same.**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately, school, friends, sleep deprivation, studying and sheer laziness.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers; **_anime59, KurenariBara-chan, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, LadyMartel4000, xxxVanstarxxx, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x., chocyjod, BlueSword23, -xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx-, SakuraPetals14, cherryXblossomXassasin sakurasapprentice7, clea everlasting, rainbow spell_

**Hope you like it! Hopefully there's more sasusaku in this chapter than the last ones. **

-

_Last chapter:_

_He smirked, leaned down but stopped as soon as he caught sight of the others._

_"We need to talk," He whispered into her ear instead, wary of the others. "Privately," He added when he caught a glimpse of Karin._

_Ino, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru were watching. Ino smiled wishing that her saviour would be attacted to herself like that. Hinata smiled too and blushed when she looked at Naruto._

_Karin was also watching, upset and wanting to hurt Sakura more and more. She had been chasing after Sasuke for years and years but yet some other who isn't even a duchess steals him away, it's some lowly peasant girl who. Even though she was originally a goddess she is now a banished lowly maiden._

_The pair of evil eyes were still watching, now knowing Sasuke's weakness and planning his family's downfall. A plan that was sure to succeed unlike the last plan he had carried out over a century ago._

_-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

Everything was proceeding as planned and most couples were dancing. The lively music seemed to make cheer everyone up, even those with many worries on their mind.

Sakura took a break and sat beside Hinata who smiled at her. But Sakura had paid no heed to what others around her were doing, her gaze was focused on Sasuke who was shaking off another group of his suitors who tugged at his armour. In the corner of her eye she could see Ino do the same, the two were so similar but Sakura already had a feeling that Ino would be with Shikamaru.

Sakura turned and gazed outside where the moon shone a glorious silver that lit up the dark sky. The kingdom looked calm and beautiful under the constellations but she didn't notice the evil that lurked in the darkest of shadows.

It was now half-way through the ball and the king, Fugaku had an announcement to make. He walked past his royal court and to the polished table where his family would be sitting.

He flicked his hand towards a servant who in return nodded at another with a horn. The man blew the horn, the musicians stopped and all attention was on him.

"Today is a great day for our kingdom. As you know we have an alliance with all other kingdoms but two. The Kingdom of Fire will finally be aligned with the Kingdom of Wind, our enemy for many years. The Kingdom of Lightning has also signed the official alliance treaty." He paused.

Many of the crowd cheered but Sasuke's face had a faint grim expression yet was emotionless as usual.

"But the Kingdom of Wind demands marriage of a royal to one of theirs to secure everything. We have decided that, Lady Hinata Hyuuga, Sir Naruto Uzumaki, Duchess Tenten, Baron Neji Hyuuga, Mistress Ino Yamanaka, Lord Shikamaru Nara and my own son Prince Sasuke Uchiha, two of you must marry into their royalty." Fugaku continued.

There was silence and then applause.

But the only ones who weren't applauding were Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Karin.

Sakura still didn't realise Sasuke was the prince, she was busy thinking about Ino getting married off, she would never take that so easily.

This would be too similar to the heavens for Ino's liking, for Sakura herself would have been married off to an old, evil (although they were rumours) god with great powers. Her father had only seen her as a tool to be used for alignment of his court, as long as she knew her place which she didn't.

Karin was happy that Ino could be leaving then she'd have Shikamaru to herself before moving on to Sasuke, but what if Sasuke left instead? They said two would be chosen after all.

"In a month's time the person shall be chosen and the month after that the wedding shall take place," The king announced once the applause ceased. "Enjoy the feast,"

And as soon as that was said many servants and maids came out with plates of delicacies and other delicious foods.

Sasuke walked angrily over to where his father was and took a seat next to him.

"Sasuke, would you like to volunteer to be married for this great cause?" Fugaku asked after the silent prince had sat down. "The many requests or courting from the other duchesses and countesses will cease."

"I don't intend to be married off," He stated firmly.

"But... of course, if it is your wish," He sighed; the king knew Sasuke couldn't be persuaded after that, once his son made a decision he would stay with it.

An evil snake man snickered in the background.

If he could convince the king about also marrying the rosette off or inform him of the fact that she was a stranger that would kill the kingdom or any other kind of threat to the kingdom then all would work his way. The king was a very open-minded man, but once he heard of anything that could ruin the kingdom without logic, without thinking twice he would even smite the threat with his own sword.

After all it was his idea to marry the strongest barons, dukes, countesses and duchesses off. With some relationships split they would be weaker and he could succeed in his almost full proof plan.

But with the pink-haired maiden who had come, there was a huge advantage but what if she was strong? What if she was also magical, which wouldn't be likely but she had come from nowhere, it could be possible she came from the heavens which was his goal.

But the snake man decided he would take care of her during the grand ball, when everyone was distracted.

Karin had heard everything, Sasuke wouldn't be the one to be married off but what of that pink-haired Goddess? She fixed her spectacles and quickly decided. She would tell the king's adviser and physician what she had heard and saw.

He would surely help her.

"Where's the physician?" She snapped at a maid nearby.

The maid shook a little before calming herself and leading the angry mistress to the great physician and adviser.

Karin put on a sweet smile and approached the snake man.

"Sir Orochimaru?"

_-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

Another horn was blown, the lively tune started up again and for the pleasure of the soldiers, dancers came in.

Most of them surrounded Sasuke in an attempt to swoon him with the movement of their bodies.

Sakura who had sat down next to Ino looked away in disgust and Ino had turned away grimacing so no one would see such an unladylike face.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke stood up and made his way into the centre of the grand hall.

"I would like to make an announcement,"

Everyone became quiet instantly, the music also stopped for they all respected Sasuke, the barons and soldiers for is power and seat of royalty while many of the women for his all of which as well as his handsome face.

"Although I am the prince and am to be married off soon anyway, I am not interested in the marriage father mentioned–" He was cut off by a few gasps and excited squeals, "But I do not take any interest in any duchess, baroness, countess nor maid here,"

And many of the crowds' squeals lessened in disappointment.

Sasuke walked out of the hall and slammed the huge wooden door that usually took three or more soldiers to move.

Everyone was quiet but after a few awkward moments Fugaku nodded at the musicians and they started to play again. Flutes and fiddles were played, lutes and harps were plucked carefully to produce the spirited melody.

"Sakura? Lady Sakura?" Ino turned around but Sakura had left. Ino spun around and saw the pink hair and purple gown slip through the wooden door. No one else had noticed, their attention was on the festivities.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

Sakura snuck out through the huge door, it had been extremely heavy but she managed to move it slightly and noiselessly somehow.

Now she knew, she had listened and knew that Sasuke was the prince but she wanted to know one thing, why had he kept it from her?

She looked around the stone corridor, it was quite wide compared to the general narrow corridor outside the chambers she stayed in, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Sakura decided on right and lifted her gown to walk that way. She turned the corner and thought she saw a flash of silver from what should have be Sasuke's armour and lifting the gown even higher she ran in that direction.

Sakura followed the silver glint through several hallways to a room on the other side of the castle, a complicated path away from the festivities. She opened the wooden door slowly causing it to creak.

Wishing she had brought some candles and the stones which they used to make fire with she stepped into the dark room.

The shine of the moon came through a small window on the right, in her eyes the shadows seemed to dance and a shiver of fear seemed to crawl up her spine, she stepped into the moonlight away from the dancing shadows but it was no help, the fear rose. It seemed now she was the centre of attention in the dark, shadow-filled room.

Sakura realised the window had been broken after a chilly breeze blew past her, sending chills through her body.

Feeling a warm breath on her neck, Sakura attempted to spin around but before she could a hand came over her mouth. A pang of fear went through her as the unknown figure behind her held her tightly around the waist also trapping her arms.

She presumed it was a man, for the strength was too great and the figure too tall for a maiden.

Sakura couldn't think of a way to escape, her fear overwhelmed her and she could barely think. She was frozen, couldn't move at all, couldn't try to struggle and escape.

She heard the same door she had opened creak and then slammed by another female figure, in the corner of her eye she could see another man's figure walk out from the shadows, a long-haired man with a snake-like tongue. She started to panic, even hyperventilate, the air seemed to lessen and she was choking on the man's cold iron grip.

Why did she have to follow him? Why did she come to this ball? Why did she have to get herself banished in the first place? Many questions ran through her mind in an instant but she never received an answer from herself.

"There, there mistress, or should I say… Goddess?" A snake-like voice said in a sly tone. But all Sakura heard was an evil snicker and saw a flash of red hair before everything around her became dark.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

**There's probably more conspiracy going on than romance**

**This should leave a few questions, if it doesn't then it must mean my writing sucks :)**

**But basically I'm slowly leading it up to all the action, well that was a small part of it**

**Tell me if you think I need to put more romance in**

**Hopefully it was longer and more detailed this time, think so? Then please tell my your opinion by reviewing!!!**

**And yes, Sasuke in armour?? o_O I don't think it really suits him and his personality, especially since he's actually a ninja XD**

**What will happen next?**

**We'll all find out next time! XD**

**And my last message is ... REVIEW!!!**


	6. Only the Start of Things

**A Banished Goddess and a Rebellious Prince**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor Sakura nor Sasuke**

**Rated: T**

**Main: sasuxsaku**

**Minor: naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino (which changes to shikaxtem, saixino)**

**Jutsu = Magic!!!**

**Well I think magic fits in better for medieval style :)**

**I changed the rating to T just in case for the blood-ish bits (don't worry, it isn't gory)**

**Also, should I change the genre from fantasy to suspense? Or something else? But I'll just leave it for now.**

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.**

**I'm hoping you find it more interesting than the other chapters so far :)**

**Thank you to all the reviewers; **_anime59, KurenariBara-chan, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, LadyMartel4000, xxxVanstarxxx, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x., chocyjod, BlueSword23, -xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx-, SakuraPetals14, cherryXblossomXassasin sakurasapprentice7, clea everlasting, rainbow spell_

-

_Last chapter:_

_Sakura couldn't think of a way to escape, her fear overwhelmed her and she could barely think. She was frozen, couldn't move at all, couldn't try to struggle and escape._

_She heard the same door she had opened creak and then slammed by another female figure, in the corner of her eye she could see another man's figure walk out from the shadows, a long-haired man with a snake-like tongue. She started to panic, even hyperventilate, the air seemed to lessen and she was choking on the man's cold iron grip._

_Why did she have to follow him? Why did she come to this ball? Why did she have to get herself banished in the first place? Many questions ran through her mind in an instant but she never received an answer from herself._

_"There, there mistress, or should I say… Goddess?" A snake-like voice said in a sly tone. But all Sakura heard was an evil snicker and saw a flash of red hair before everything around her became dark._

_-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

Sasuke was sick and tired.

The customs were becoming stupid, the countesses and duchesses were taking things too far, the dancers disgusted him and he couldn't understand what he was feeling when he danced with the rosette. A sort of exhilarating feeling that made his heart beat faster, like when he and Naruto took training too far or even when he fought traitors but this one was different.

Sasuke couldn't quite describe it.

He pulled off the heaviest of his armour, with a clang it all fell to the ground revealing the thin material of the darker blue gambeson he was wearing underneath. Sasuke leaned against the wall, sliding down to sit on the cold, stone floor. He pulled the sword out of its leather scabbard and let it fall to the floor.

He was ready to go to his chambers for a cloak or a cape when a sharp high-pitched scream came from a nearby room. Sasuke sighed, was it another couple doing their perverted acts during the grand ball? He thought they would rather the ball, but perhaps it was rare to see each other.

He decided to check it out just in case, he walked into a dark room beside the one in which the muffled scream had come from. Sasuke stood on the window pane and bent over to see what was going on.

It was Sakura.

_-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

She woke up with her wrists on a chain on the wall, moving forward she tried to wrench it apart. A sharp pain coursed through her arm and Sakura stepped back to lean against the wall. She was already hurt and the kidnappers had almost nothing to do with it. Sakura felt the terror take control of her, her heart raced ahead and the vision blurred. Though there was pain, facing the wall she pulled her chained arm back and pushed her foot against the wall. The cold metal pulled against her wrists and she could feel it tearing apart, she could feel a liquid, her blood, flowing down her wrists and the stinging of her eyes for the pain.

"That won't work," She saw spectacles and the blur of red hair like just before she was unconscious. The tears that stung her eyes made her vision unclear and hard to see the faces of the predators.

Sakura took a deep breath and gave a loud scream. A silver haired man with spectacles grabbed hold of her and clasped a hand over her mouth; he must have been the one that grabbed hold of her before too.

"Save your energy, everyone attended the ball so no one shall hear you and if it happens that someone does it will taken care of," A man with long dark hair flicked a snake-like tongue across his mouth and started to snicker with the silver haired man.

She still struggled and tried to scream. Maybe her father was right, mortals are terrible. They only want power for themselves; to become a god or a goddess themselves and become immortal.

"First of all, I have some questions for you, young goddess," He said in a mocking tone whenever he said 'goddess'.

A small giggle came from a maiden who stepped into the moonlight and out of the shadows, now that Sakura could see her more clearly she realised the red hair and spectacles was from her.

The red haired maiden seemed familiar; maybe she had seen her in the ball.

"We would like you to explain," There was a silence and the red haired maiden looked back at the snake sir, he nodded and they proceeded. "About the so called heavens you had come from, why you are here,"

Sakura stayed silent, the maiden, now she remembered. The maiden was actually a duchess and she had been listening in on her and Ino's conversation. They caught her on top of the duke's son that had rescued Ino.

She looked down, away from the mocking faces and felt a sharp pain across her cheeks. Someone had slapped her.

"Tell me," The duchess ordered. But Sakura didn't even dare to look up. Her green eyes searched frantically on the ground for something she could reach quickly and use, but there was nothing.

"Pity," The duchess mocked. "Such a beautiful dress going to waste,"

She heard the tearing of fabrics and looked up shocked to see that the left shoulder was cut, the left sleeve was cut off and there was a shallow cut across her shoulder. Sakura winced as the cold metal of a small knife also cut deeply into her right shoulder.

She looked up enough to see the glint of the knife in the moon light and her own blood dripping off it.

"I shall continue this until you tell us. Don't fret, you shall live but another thing, Sasuke Uchiha, the prince, stay away from him or I your life will be taken for sure,"

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

He saw Sakura.

Her green orbs were widened in fear, her short pink hair was scruffy and the beauty of the purple dress was ruined. She was held by a silver haired man he recognised as the advisor or physician's apprentice and also chained to the wall.

Sasuke could see a flash of red hair but could hear only mumbling. So Sakura was a victim of Karin, the terrible duchess that never gave him space. Her jealousy and protectiveness was overwhelming.

Sasuke's emotions flared. How dare Karin hurt her; how dare they betray his trust. He expected this from Karin but not of Kabuto. But Kabuto would not step out of line unless Orochimaru ordered him to, so Orochimaru must be leading all of this but what had Sakura done? She appeared from nowhere and it wasn't like she used forbidden jutsu or magic which his father thought of as magic.

But everyone practised magic, Sasuke had been secretly learning techniques from Orochimaru but his trust had just been betrayed. He watched as Karin slapped Sakura repeatedly and how Sakura helplessly let her. Anger rushed through Sasuke and without much thought he decided not to wait any longer and stepped in.

He kicked the window; the glass shattered and fell to the ground which was a great length below. His father always complained about the repairs needed in the castle, most of them for the windows but this was important.

Sasuke ducked as he jumped into the room, moving too quickly and soundlessly for Karin and Kabuto to see where he was but they were alerted by the smashed window.

But he had forgotten his sword.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

Another sharp pain was felt on her cheek which was starting to bruise. Karin slapped her repeatedly after Sakura explained why it would be impossible to stay away from Sasuke. She didn't want to avoid him, and although he had a cold personality it was still nice to stay in his company.

Though the pale man with long, dark hair assured her life would be spared she doubted it. The duchess didn't seem to keen to let her live, if this continued and her shoulder was not tended to she would die of blood loss and the other smaller injuries.

She winced as Karin's hand brushed past the deep cut on her shoulder.

Now Sakura only had one wish.

To see Sasuke again.

For some reason, she didn't quite understand, but it was Sasuke who she desperately wished to see, for as it seemed she were to die soon, she would want to see him as a last dying request. Deep inside her there were questions needed to be asked and there was a certain thing she wanted to tell him. Sakura knew it would come to her if she saw him but at the moment she couldn't think.

She heard a smashing sound and felt a cold breeze surround her. Sakura looked up at the window and found that it had been broken, pieces of glass on the floor nearby.

She saw a blur of dark hair and a dark blue tunic or gambeson, there was also a flash of silver.

She dropped to her knees as the pain started up again.

Sakura couldn't see what was going on, she heard the clash of swords or metal. Everything came to her in a blur; she saw arrow heads, swords, several colours; dark blue, crimson red, silver and some kind of strange glow similar to when the gods used their powers.

The frenzy lessened and Sakura's mind came out of the blur. She saw Sasuke dodging lunges of a sword that was wielded by the snake man. Tears of short lasted joy rolled down her cheeks, she was able to see him again. Hope returned as she wiped the tears away. The red haired duchess had run away or was hiding out of sight somewhere in the cold room.

Another cold breeze rolled in through the broken window which made Sakura shiver and face the window. A shard of glass that was the about the size of a sword was inches out of her reach.

She leaned over, eyes closed from the pain and hand searching frantically for the shard of glass. She gave a small yelp and finally found it Sakura took a firm grasp of it pulling it next to her. Attempting to break the chain she made shallow cuts in the metal with the sharpest edge of the shard but with a bad effect of cutting her own palms, the blood made the glass slippery and harder to grip.

Tears started to roll down her rosy cheeks again as she cut deeper into the metal. The shard broke into two but Sakura simply bit her lip and continued.

In the corner of her green eyes she could see Sasuke duck and dodge another lunge of the sword. He punched the snake man on his cheek and he stumbled back. Sasuke kicked it and it went flying closer to her. Sakura shakily let the shard of glass drop out of her blood covered hands and still shaking picked the sword up instead. It was heavy and her arms ached as she tried to pick it up to cut the chain.

The silver haired sir ran to where Sakura was chained and took hold of the sword. He wrenched it away from her and covered her mouth again. This time he placed the edge of the sword against the fragile skin from her neck. Sasuke was already behind Kabuto and as he turned around Sasuke pulled out a smaller sword from a hidden pouch and slashed him. Kabuto fell to the ground and was kicked across the floor with a crash to the door by Sasuke.

Orochimaru approached them with a smaller sword and lunged at both of them, Sasuke picked Sakura up and pulled her along as far as the chain would go and just out of the swords reach. He put her down and jumped to the other side of the room to fight Orochimaru.

Sasuke used the special techniques and formed lightning from his hand and charged at the snake man. With a small crash Orochimaru summoned a snake the size of the room which swallowed Sasuke in a gulp. Sakura watched in shock, sh.e tried to run to the snake but realised the chains were still intact There was silence and as he prepared to celebrate a sizzling sound was heard and the snakes body was surrounded in electricity. It was shocked and burned to ashed, the smell was rotting and terrible. Sasuke emerged from the middle of the snake and kicked the dead snake away in disgust.

It was Orochimaru's turn now.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

Now only the snake man and half of the chain were in the way of her freedom. With a wince and then a yell she brought the heavy sword awkwardly down on chain, but no avail. Sakura cut at it and pulled her arm back but still nothing seemed to be working.

Sakura yelped and pulled the chain one last time and it came off with a small part of the wall.

She fell helplessly, she had no energy left, it was simply will power. Just before she hit the cold, damp floor Sasuke caught her.

She lay limply against his own tired body and shivered violently.

Orochimaru decided it would be time to leave, Karin had run off instantly, Kabuto did once he was injured and even with the pink haired burden he had to protect, Sasuke was already stronger than himself. He had lost his secret apprentice whom he was to steal the body of later on. All his years of planning came up to this and he had acted too soon, all because of the one rosette that had suddenly appeared.

He would get his revenge on her, her and the kingdom, no matter how long it took...

Sasuke sighed in slight relief and leaned against the wall, slid down to sit down. He held her close to him and hugged her until she stopped shivering.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

**I thought it would suit the story more if Sasuke rescued Sakura but I still wanted Sakura to be able to fend for herself.**

**Kabuto and Orochimaru are a bit OOC but I think the rest are okay**

**Sorry if the bit of fighting scene sucked, I'm not good at that kind of stuff so I'll avoid most of it usually**

**I might redo it later on, depends on what all of you think of it.**

**REVIEW!!! Please :)**


	7. Truth Finds a Way

**A Banished Goddess and a Rebellious Prince**

**Chapter 7: Truth Finds a Way**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Naruto**

**Rated: T**

**Main: sasuxsaku**

**Minor: naruxhina, nejixten, shikaxino (which changes to shikaxtem, saixino)**

**Hello readers!**

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors and sorry that I haven't updated lately. Many assignments at a time but now I on holidays!! Yay! Extra writing time!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers; **_anime59, KurenariBara-chan, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover, LadyMartel4000, xxxVanstarxxx, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x., chocyjod, BlueSword23, -xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDx-, SakuraPetals14, cherryXblossomXassasin sakurasapprentice7, clea everlasting, rainbow spell, SasuSaku4Ever15, KairiU __**and others that have added this story to their favourites, well basically anyone that reads this story and likes it.**_

-

_Last chapter:_

_Orochimaru approached them with a smaller sword and lunged at both of them, Sasuke picked Sakura up and pulled her along as far as the chain would go and just out of the swords lunge. He put her down and jumped to the other side of the room to fight Orochimaru._

_Now only the snake man and half of the chain were in the way of her freedom. With a wince and then a yell she brought the heavy sword awkwardly down on chain, but no avail. Sakura cut at it and pulled her arm back but still nothing seemed to be working._

_Sakura yelped and pulled the chain one last time and it came off with a small part of the wall. _

_She fell helplessly, she had no energy left, it was simply will power. Just before she hit the cold, damp floor Sasuke caught her. She lay limply against him and shivered violently._

_Orochimaru decided it would be time to leave, Karin had run off instantly, Kabuto did once he was injured and even with the pink haired burden he had to protect Sasuke was already stronger than himself. He had lost his secret apprentice whom he was to steal the body of later on. All his years of planning came up to this and he had acted too soon, all because of the one rosette that had suddenly appeared._

_Sasuke sighed in slight relief and leaned against the wall, slid down to sit down. He held her close to him and hugged her until she stopped shivering._

_-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

It was a new day and the sky was bright blue with barely any clouds in sight. The bright light of the early morning sun blinded Sakura for a moment as she half opened her eyes for a second.

In a flash the events of the previous night whizzed through her mind; the happenings at the ball, the announcements, the kidnapping and the fight.

The last thing she could remember was Sasuke, shivering, collapsing and falling asleep in his arms.

What had happened afterwards?

Sakura blinked several times to get used to the light. She saw that she was no longer at the scenery where she almost died. What wonderful events at a ball. She always thought the princess or in her case, goddess would be cherished, would be taken care of, not having people trying to kill her during grand balls.

It seemed no matter where she was she would be hated.

All Sakura did had good intentions, nothing turned out so bad.

She stretched, a sore coming from her left shoulder making her wince.

"I don't understand why, but it healed too quickly." She looked up to find Sasuke sitting at his usual chair not even glancing at her.

He was still wearing the same ragged and slightly blood stained dark blue tunic as he stared emotionlessly through the window. Her eyes flashed in anger then sadness as she saw his scars, it was her fault after all.

It was always her fault, she felt so useless.

She was a burden.

She decided it was definitely time to do something.

Touching her own cheeks, the bruising was gone, it had healed. Her hand showed the faintest scar and then Sakura knew.

As a goddess without powers she was always useless, but things were different now. Generally they only unlocked their powers when in desperate need of them. But now her father would want her back since healers were rare...

Everything made sense now.

She pushed herself off the bed and stood up, the lovely purple dress was ruined now but that was the least of her worries.

"Sasuke, you have some explaining to do." Sakura placed her hands on one of his scars, making him flinch.

She took a breath and drew out some energy. Sasuke's eyes widened watching as Sakura's hands gave a faint green glow and his scars started to heal.

She released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and stumbled back.

"Sorry, this is too recent for me and I've lost too much energy from yesterday."

"What was that? Who are you really? Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie; I am Sakura Haruno and I have been abandoned and of course I was lost; this country I've never been to, I am a princess of a faraway land. I also have learnt magic."

She didn't understand herself why she said this, if he really knew the truth then what would he say? How would he act? Sakura knew that eventually her web of lies would be in ruins and the truth would be told. But he wouldn't understand just yet, he wouldn't even know that a goddess or the heavens existed.

It would take time.

The quicker her father retrieved her, the better. She was definitely getting soft, experiencing feelings she had never felt before. The less confusion caused and the less friends she made the better, so when she left she wouldn't be missed.

Sensing his slight distress she spoke up again. "What of you? Prince Sasuke? Why did you lie?"

He heard her mocking and harshness as she spoke the word 'prince'. Now the truth was out everything between them was different, neither wanted it to be like this but they were both shocked and angry at another.

"You are a princess from a faraway land; you needn't know of any of this." This was the most dense thing he could say right now.

Sakura grabbed her clothes and opened the wooden door slamming it as hard as possible. She ran down to Hinata's room, long learning where it was. What he said hurt her too much than it should of.

She was getting too soft.

He didn't know why he said it but he had saved her life, the least she could do was appreciate it. Generally this would seem like a perfect opportunity to make another alliance with another land but Sasuke didn't exactly think like that.

He didn't care about that.

Although Karin failed to capture Sasuke's heart and help Orochimaru with his plans for Sakura she managed to damage their relationship.

It was slowly being destroyed until the point of despising each other.

The cracks were starting to show.

_-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

"Lord Orochimaru, what do you think we should carry out next?" The silver-haired man bowed and asked.

"I think we should act tonight, you have seen the two, after a dispute they would not be together so soon, inform Kidomaru and Tayuya, we'll only need them for now. Make sure you will not get involved in that fight, he cannot know that it was us."

"Of course," Kabuto gave a small, evil smile and backed away.

"This time my plans will certainly work, for I'll be attacking them physically and mentally." Orochimaru started to laugh, this time for sure...

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

"Father, I've decided, I shall indeed marry for our alliance." And with that he walked away.

The wedding was to take place in one month, his parents and her parents taking care of the plans and expenses, of course.

A team of specialised knights ran (on ground and on wall) so quickly past Sasuke that he barely noticed them. He had informed his father of the fight and now every single knight in both Konoha castle and village would be searching for him.

Sasuke jumped out a nearby window as he saw Karin approach and landed perfectly. He stepped into the forest, watching for any movement around him. It seemed clear and safe.

He climbed from branch to branch of each tall tree to avoid any traces of him at all, Sasuke definitely did not want anyone following him today. He eventually found the place he was looking for, a shimmering stream covered by a variety of shrubs and trees.

It was his sanctuary.

The place for him to run away from it all; the pressure, the training, the female suitors and his family. He sat, daydreaming of how life would be if he never had met Sakura. He wouldn't be injured, he wouldn't have wasted that time and inside, he wouldn't have the strange feeling of happiness, sadness and anger all at the same time.

Happy that he did get to know her, sad that she lied, angry that she lied and that Orochimaru would try to hurt her.

"Sasuke..." He stood up and spun around at the sound of his name. "Sasuke..."

"Have you come for another fight?" Sasuke unsheathed his sword.

"No, simply for a talk." Orochimaru chuckled. "You would like to become stronger, no?"

He was silent so Orochimaru continued.

"Well, I can teach you more magic, advanced magic so you will be able to fight another skilled killer without a single scratch." The snake man was silent and waited for Sasuke to answer, he didn't. "I'll give you some time to think it over."

Orochimaru disappeared and left Sasuke deep in thought.

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

Sakura sat down perfectly straight, waiting for Ino, Hinata was outside getting ready to go out to the village.

"Sakura, you don't have to be perfect here, it's just the mortal world."

"I know, but I can't help it, I can't let myself become weak emotionally too easily. If I go back what do you think will happen?"

"Do you even want to go back?"

Sakura was silent.

"It's not about duty anymore, they abandoned you, it's about what you want, right now, right here."

"What I want..."

She wanted to stay, with her oldest friend and her new. With Sasuke, if he were a friend or not. She didn't want to go back anymore, the happiness, friendship, the other little hardships were nothing compared with that.

"Yes and right now I would like to find some food."

Just as she said that a yawn was heard from outside along with a loud voice. "Hinata! I'm hungry, let's go get some ramen." The door was burst open. "Are you coming too?"

"Don't just barge in like that! What if one of us was getting dressed?! And you call yourself a duke or baron of some sort!"

"But Sakura, Ino, neither of you were getting dressed."

"That doesn't matter! And that's Mistress Ino!"

"And Lady Sakura to you!" Sakura followed Ino's lead; it was fun having these little jokes with Naruto and others. "And yes we shall go to that ramen shop with you and Hinata."

They left the castle and walked around the village, not yet at the ramen shop, but Sakura couldn't keep something off her mind.

Was he still upset at her? Should she apologise? But he was equally wrong.

"Sakura," Naruto waved his hand in front of her face. "Lady Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not,"

"Okay then,"

Sakura followed the others but soon dazed off again and bumped into a taller stranger.

"I see you're doing well, Sakura."

"..."

"Sakura! The ramen shop is just here..." Ino trailed off.

-

"Father,"

-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-

**Sakura's powers revealed!! That's for those who asked, I thought I'd just put it in the story instead of replying, if that's okay.**

**I know her power is kinda obvious but I think it works :)**

**What will her father do? I think I have something planned.**

**Now peace! Love! Happiness! And reviews!**


End file.
